Super Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door
by LeonPianta
Summary: When Goombella calls Luigi back to Rogueport, a new story emerges. Now, Luigi, Goombella, and an enemy will be thrown together to find an inter-dimensional treasure!
1. A Note

Super Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door

Chapter 1

--

Luigi remembered when he was saved… saved from Dimentio… saved from the Chaos Heart… saved. By Mario. And Peach and Bowser, even. But now, Bowser had gone back to his original style. Which means you know where Peach and Mario are. He walked outside to the Marios' mailbox.

To his surprise, there was a letter for him. It was from Goombella! She wrote, 'Dear Mario and his brother Luigi, I was really bored of waiting for you guys to come back here. I really think you should come here again, because it would be so awesome to see you again! So PLEASE come again! Thanks! -Goombella'

It was too bad Mario and Peach couldn't come. Goombella would be so happy to see them. But, he could go. He called a ticket agent, and set his trip.

--

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. But you have to start short, get longer nearer to the climax, then get shorter at the resolution. It just has to happen. I'm thinking of crashing Super Paper Mario with Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door in this story. Is it cool or is it COOL!?


	2. Boo Blues

Note: I do not own anyone so far except: Boonita

Super Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door

Chapter 2

--

Before I Begin: One of your co-writers has informed me that many people have already done a story like this. I have in NO way known this, and I'm sorry if you think I copied you, but I didn't. I guess it's just a good idea if, oh, 12 or so people thought of it. I am NOT stopping this story, anyway, so just enjoy! Plot twists ahead! _The Author_

--

Luigi hadn't been on a boat in forever. He'd forgotten how… boring the ocean was. _Gah, _he thought, _does nothing ever happen out here? The waves just roll on, and… that's it. Nothing else. _He sighed. He'd thought it'd be wonderful to be on another boat, but it made him happier when it finally docked.

Whoa. So this was Rogueport. _It's so much cooler in person than in the stories!, _he thought. Luigi could barely hold himself together.

"Hey, buddy, are you okay?" a Bob-omb said. That was when Luigi noticed he'd been shaking.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," he said, and walked on towards the steps.

"Weirdo," the Bob-omb said to himself, and walked off the other way.

_This town is very interesting, _Luigi thought. _But it's not that… lived up. It's just… kind of… missing something. _Luigi didn't know. But what he did know was that the excitement of meeting Mario's first friend here would be pleasing. Or so he thought.

"Would you get away from me, you freak!" a voice shouted. Luigi peeked from behind a barrel. It looked like Goombella!

"Shut up, short stuff! You couldn't do a thing to me!" someone else yelled. It was a yellow Boo of some kind. She had light, brown hair running down her head and little white Boo-gloves.

"Oh yeah? Well you couldn't even hurt germs if you wanted to! They'd go through you!" Goombella screamed.

"Move out of the way! You don't want me to accidentally step on you, do you?" the Boo said.

"No way, pretty girl! I'm sure Frankly wouldn't want to see a puke ball like you!" Goombella yelled. _Geez, Mario never said Goombella was THIS rough, _Luigi thought.

"Hey! Would you two please stop fighting!" Luigi walked over to get the two to cut it out. "Goombella, Mario said you were a good Goomba!"

"Luigi? Is that you?" Goombella said.

"Yes, it is!" Luigi said, full of self-pride.

"I'm so sorry this sleaze bag of a Boo caused you to think bad of me. Boonita, get the heck out of my space!" Goombella shouted at the Boo.

"No! I'm sure Luigi here would be insulted if I leave!" Boonita said, trying to tick everyone off.

"Not now, Boonita. I have to talk with Goombella. Goombella, you see, on the boat, I found this alternate dimension treasure map. Maybe we could go on another adventure, since I know how to switch dimensions!" Luigi said, in-depth.

"Luigi! You mean, there might be a real treasure here in Rogueport?" Goombella said, shocked (in a good way!).

"Yes! So I think that you should come on this adventure with me!" Luigi said, enthusiastically.

"Oh that's great!" Boonita said. "I'll go with you Luigi!"

_Whether you like it or not, Boonita joined your party!_

_Boonita is a somewhat stubborn Boo who likes the finer things in life. She is a Boo, so if you press the Partner button 1, she will make you invisible! And if you press the Partner button 2, Boonita will let you ride here for a short time period! She's the right one if you want to protect yourself from bad guys and get across gaps you couldn't before!_

"Luigi! I can't believe you're letting Boonita go with you!" Goombella shouted.

"Goombella, please try to be mature! Will you and Boonita try to get along?" Luigi said.

"Not with the likes of THAT!" Goombella said. "Until you can trash her and show up alone or with someone else… I'm not going with you!" Goombella said. She ran off to a newly built house, and slammed the door.

"Ugh. You didn't want someone like HER to come along, did you?" Boonita said, soothingly.

"She was Mario's first friend here," Luigi said.

"Who's Mario?" Boonita said in her sweet voice.

"He's my great, world-saving brother," Luigi said, matter-of-factly.

"Well, let's go on this adventure. Without your brother's stupid little friend," Boonita edged.

_I hate the rules! Why can't I turn down partners?, _Luigi said. He'd have to go off without Goombella.

--


End file.
